<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can't handle it (18+) by royalsunshinehotel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828439">I can't handle it (18+)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel'>royalsunshinehotel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wedding Guest (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, god bless dev patel, inspired by jay x samira on the balcony, jay starts something he can't see through, there's weed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Jay share a blunt on the balcony of your hotel room. <br/>This is a WIP...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Menha/Reader, Jay/ Reader, Jay/You</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can't handle it (18+)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Done with this?” You let out a whimper as Jay grabs your wrist harshly, and brings the joint up to his mouth. You try to keep your hand steady, but this is overwhelming. Jay has never done anything like this before. </p><p> You shiver despite the heat as he inhales right next to your ear. </p><p>“Need a hit?” His voice has a smug edge as he moves his fingers deeper into you. This was just a cruel game. He’d had his way with you most of the day, wrecking you in every way he could think of, except for this one. </p><p>This was new.</p><p>“I’m b-busy.” You try, voice catching. Jay hums. He takes his free hand, and tilts your face closer to his. He bumps your clit, making you gasp, just so he can exhale into your open mouth. </p><p>You inhale his air, letting the fog of the drugs settle over your brain. You vaguely hope they’ll take the edge off of how badly you still want him, but it just makes it worse. </p><p>Great.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too tough for me, Jannu.” Jay hums into your hair, feeling you go weak in his grip. He was playing with you, but you know what you do to him. </p><p>“I can’t handle it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>